A meat bicycle built for a Siren and a Psycho
by Scottish-Siren
Summary: I decided to do the first chapter from Krieg's trailer but from Maya's point of view but if you guys like it I will put it into 3rd person or keep it to maya's point of view because of her new power where she can read minds. Please review since it's my first borderlands fan fiction :). Rated M for violence and suggestive nature later on


I wait on the train at the station as its time to head back to Sanctuary; I was testing out some cool new siren powers I have acquired. After the opening of the Vault and me being present, like Lilith. My siren powers have gotten a little more awesome. As well as a Phase Lock I can also read minds and communicate within them if I want too so I have been freaking out some bandits patrols, turning them against each other.

I hear the train approaching from the right; it's 10 minutes late. Figures. The train are never on time on this planet. As I check my Maliwan SMG I look at the couple of end carts of the train.

"What the hell is that a Psycho?" I ask myself as I spot a Psycho that has fallen over beside the train.

He sees me too; he looks like he's in some deep thought which is different from all the other psychos on this planet.

They never think.

They just kill.

As he gets up, I don't know if I should shoot or not, he might become an ally. He looks like he could be good in combat even with one eye covered; I wonder why his eye covered like that? There's just something about that psycho that makes me curious.

He dusts himself off he suddenly shouts "I'M THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN"

Well… That's… different and definitely not a friendly

I jump forward, down the stairs behind some cover and start shooting at the psycho.

He dodges out the way out of my bullets and takes some cover behind some rocks, as I have to reload. I keep shooting, when I stopped shooting he shouts "STRIP THE FLESH" I shoot again and he ducks behind the rocks like before, can't he just come out so I can shoot him?

He's smarter than the other psychos here. They usually just run towards you even when there are bullets hurdling toward them.

Darn I gotta reload! I quickly reload and he shouts again "SALT THE WOUND!"

Nice. At least he gets to the point to what he wants to do. I stop shooting, as there is no point shooting when he won't come out.

Suddenly he stands up throwing his buzzaxe towards me shouting "TURN AROUND PRETTY LADY"

Wait… WHAT?!

His buzzaxe hurtles by my head and I hear it find a place in a skull with blood splattering on the floor beside my feet. As I turn around this psycho jumps over my cover and onto the rats shoulders pulling the buzzaxe out and heading toward the other rats that are standing on the platform. I watch the rats lifeless body fall over in confusion. Why hasn't killed me yet? I was clearly an easy target for him there.

When I look up on the train platform I see a mist of blood as the psycho laughs as he annihilates all the rats. He sounds and looks happier than Tiny Tina blowing up the train tracks to stop a train that once carried Wilhelm and what we thought had the vault key on board.

He just looks at one rat on his knees and shouts "I'M GONNA PUT MY PAIN INTO YOUR SOUL!" and it faints.

Huh. That was kinda funny to watch that.

The psycho stops and faces to the train. He thinks that all the rats are dead. An ugly looking rat creeps up behind him, I have the choice I either phaselock the rat and save this guy or let the rat kill him then I kill the rat. It'll be an easy double kill for me.

Shit, he did save my life though, I phaselock the rat before he reaches the guy. The psycho swivel's round toward the rat, which is now trapped in my phaselock and I walk towards the psycho. This man, well what's left of a man, looks at me.

There's something in his eye, it's sort of a soft look he gives me.

It's… nice.

He turns back to the rat and embeds his axe deep into the rat's skull as my phaselock releases him. He pulls he axe out with even more blood going everywhere. Thank god I don't mind that kind of shit.

He looks at the dead body and turns round to face me, again shouting "I POWDERED MY COCKATIEL FOR THE RIBCAGE SLAUGHTER"

He's harmless, to me, anyway. He should come back to Sanctuary we could use someone else. Plus I want to get to know him. I give him a smile.

"Hey, I'm Maya. Wanna come back to Sanctuary? I'll make sure you can salt some bad guys wounds?"

"Krieg salt all the wounds!" he says in a harsh voice but I find some weird comforting in the voice.

"Come on then Krieg. Just… don't kill my friends or the people of Sanctuary okay?"

"I follow the pretty lady"


End file.
